


Home

by Jeremy_the_Guy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremy_the_Guy/pseuds/Jeremy_the_Guy
Summary: Horde Prime has been vanquished, and peace and magic have returned to Etheria. With war and battle now behind them, Adora, Glimmer and Bow return to a place they have not seen in far too long a time.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Home

Glimmer had lost count of just how many moments had passed since they'd all arrived here. It seemed like all she was capable of doing right now was just staring at those massive doors. A barrier she had seen and known all her life, yet now somehow worried what might happen should she cross them again. She gulped, betraying her nervousness, and within moments of that sound she felt the hand upon her shoulder. The young Queen turned, seeing the smiling face of her childhood companion Bow, and as usual with him around she couldn't help but smile back. She turned her head, looking to her other side, and there was Adora, mirroring Bow's feelings towards her. Her two closest friends were here, and they would help her in this moment, she knew, even if no words were said about it. Taking a deep breath, Glimmer raised her hands, finally pushing on the doors, which creaked after so long being unused. A few steps in, and she halted again, as did those beside her. Looking ahead for another long while, she sighed. "Well...home sweet home."

Bright Moon, her home, her kingdom, and a place she had not laid eyes on for far too long a time. It had been evacuated when the armada of Horde Prime had blighted the skies of Etheria, and all around there were signs of the rapid exodus that had been called while she was a prisoner of that tyrant. Chairs upturned, carpets askew on the floor, paintings fallen from their place in the wall. The three friends, as well as the soldiers and servants of Bright Moon that had accompanied them here, entered into that first grand hallway, and though all could be seen to be happy to be back where they belonged, there was a sense of melancholy to it all. After all, seeing the palace in so neglected a state was hard for anyone to stomach, and after the silence had persisted long past his willingness to tolerate it, Bow finally spoke up. "Not to worry, Glimmer. We'll get this place looking like itself in no time."

Adora matched his attitude shortly afterwards. "He's right. Prime didn't do too much damage to this place, so getting it all back together will be no problem."

Glimmer took another deep breath, and after exhaling she nodded in agreement. "Yeah...you're right. Everything's gonna be fine." She walked further in, her friends close behind, and after a while she glanced out of a passing window, to the village down below. "I guess I should be grateful Prime never just razed this place to the ground."

Bow folded his arms, thinking on that. "I'm betting he was after people, not an empty building. Plus, he didn't know the Moonstone gave you your power. If he had..." He didn't finish, knowing that line of thought wasn't going to lead to anywhere good. "Anyway, that's all behind us now."

Adora punched one fist into her other hand. "No argument there. Magic is back, Etheria has peace, and we've all got good days ahead of us."

"Careful, Adora. You might jinx us." The new voice caused all heads to turn to her direction, and Catra smirked as she walked in from behind them. She and Adora shared a smile, but soon the former Horde Lieutenant found herself looking up and around her new surroundings. "Hmmm, swanky. Nice place to live I'm guessing."

Glimmer too smiled to her, looking ahead along the hallways. "It was." Her attention was drawn back to Catra when, moments later, she heard the familiar sound of Melog, appearing out of nowhere as usual and rubbing their head into their partner's hand. Glimmer noted the warm moment between them, then perked up slightly. "Hey, this is your first time here, isn't it?"

Catra chortled drily. "All that time trying to get to Bright Moon by force, yet a few days as part of the Best Friend Squad and suddenly I can just waltz in through the front door."

Hearing that, Bow had to hold himself back from squealing. "She said it! She said the name!"

Catra rolled her eyes, but it was Adora who answered him. "And we're going to remind her every single day, Bow. But for now..." She resumed her walk ahead, and her friends took only a moment to follow. Before long they reached one set of doors in particular, and after another push Adora entered first. It was the war council chambers, their chairs still exactly where they'd left them. "Guess there won't be much use for this place now that there's no war," Adora mused.

Glimmer gave as solemn nod before chiming in herself. "And good riddance to it. There isn't a single man, woman or child on Etheria who can remember being in a time of peace."

Adora chuckled. "Well, except Razz."

The group laughed together, but when that was over Glimmer walked over to the table and the surrounding chars. She placed her hand upon that which once belonged to her mother, then, using her other hand, touched her father's too. "My parents built the Princess Alliance for one reason. To fight the Horde. That fight is over now, and Etheria won." She turned to look to her friends again. "But that union can mean far more than just bringing together allies to fight. It can be so much more of a force for good now that we're in peacetime."

Bow strolled over to where he himself used to sit at the table. "There's a lot of rebuilding to be done. A lot of places still need help of they're going to bounce back from the the Horde and Prime did to them. Salineas, Bright Moon, Elberon, the list goes on. If we work together, we can help everyone."

Leaning against another of the empty chairs, Catra looked on with bemusement at her recently-made friends. "Wow, I always forget just how saccharine you guys can get."

Bow frowned to her. "You know, a little positivity wouldn't hurt, Catra."

"I'll work on that," she assured him, half sarcastic in her tone.

"Catra's not wrong," Glimmer pointed out, causing all to look to her. "Our war has lasted a long time, and while I have no doubt that we can make everything right again, it might not be done in our lifetime. Remember, Hordak alone managed to ravage this planet for generations."

"Oh, certainly, and he's really sorry about that." The second surprise voice caught everyone off-guard, and as they turned in unison to the nearest window they watched as Entrapta entered through it, pad in hand, before walking via her hair towards them. "Sorry for interrupting, but I heard you guys were coming back here, and I remembered I left a few of my old tools around in my quarters before leaving last time."

Catra facepalmed. "Doors, Entrapta. It wouldn't kill you to use them."

Entrapta, naturally, ignored her, focusing instead on the data-stream of her pad. "Uh-huh, right. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that all of Horde Prime's bots and drones have been successfully gathered together and scrapped. It took a few days but we finally managed to get them all."

Adora frowned at the mention of their shared enemy. "Glad to hear it. Those things were nothing but trouble."

Looking up from her pad, Entrapta considered that. "Oh, I dunno. Take out the right parts and do something with them and they can do all sorts of things. Do you have any idea how much data and info just one of those robots had in their memory banks?"

Glimmer stifled a giggle, casting a quick glance to Bow, who shared her amusement with their friend's enthusiasm, before looking back to her. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell us."

Entrapta opened her mouth, ready to no doubt give a rapid-fire explanation of everything she'd found, only to be stopped when there was a sudden beeping from her device. Smiling to it, she pressed a button on the side, and before long a deep and familiar voice spoke from it. "Did you get to Bright Moon safely?"

The young engineer's smile widened. "I did, thank you. I'll be back before you know it."

"...I will see you...later, then," the voice replied, before fizzling out. 

Entrapta gave a little wave to the screen, then suddenly looked up to realise that her friends were all staring at her with worry. "Oh, that was just Hordak," she explained.

Glimmer grimaced slightly. "Yeah, we kinda figured that."

Oblivious to the mood of the room, Entrapta continued speaking. "He and Wrong Hordak have been getting all the clones together and has started talking to them all about the truth of Horde Prime. A lot of them are having a hard time accepting that he's gone, but Hordak is getting through to them...slowly."

Adora looked away, to the window Entrapta had come in through, which just so happened to be the direction the Fright Zone was in. "And when he's finished his talks with them, what then?"

Only now did Entrapta start to feel what the other were implying, her smile fading, if only a little. "Oh, you don't need to worry. He's not gonna go back to being a world-conqueror or anything. He's just planning on sorta, you know, dismantling the Fright Zone."

A moment of stunned silence passed, and after Adora and Catra looked to one another with confusion, it was the latter who finally asked the needed question. What do you mean 'dismantle' it?"

"Well, all that stuff with his fortress and everything around it was made for taking over Etheria. He's not doing that anymore, so he figured it might be better just to take it all down. Repurpose parts, not let the place be a big scar on the planet, that sort of thing."

To say the rest were surprised by this would have been an understatement, and after thinking over this revelation, Adora's expression softened a touch. "Well...I guess I'm grateful he's trying to make up for what he did. Still..." She glanced away. "It'll be weird to think about it. Catra and I grew up there, and now it's not gonna be there at all?"

Catra snorted. "It was hardly a happy place to grow up, Adora."

Adora sighed. "I know, but still..."

Catra too looked contemplative about all this. "Yeah, I know." Then, after a moment, she gave a shrug. "Still, guy's got his work cut out for him, getting rid of that whole place."

Entrapta let out a hearty guffaw. "Oh, he's not getting rid of everything."

Bow arched an eyebrow. "He's not?"

Entrapta shook her head. "Nope. He's still keeping his sanctum. He still wants to carry on with his experiments and research. Just, you know, not the world-ending, world-ruling types of stuff."

Glimmer gained a knowing smile. "And I'm betting you'll be joining him?"

Entrapta clapped her hands happily. "Definitely! Working with him was the best part about being in the Horde. I've never had someone I could actually talk all this stuff with and actually have them understand it. Plus, after helping the Rebellion with tech to fight the Horde, then making tech to help the Horde fight the Rebellion, then making tech to help everyone fight Horde Prime, it'll be nice to work on something that doesn't have anything to do with fighting."

Bow smiled to her. "I hear that. Well, good luck with all that...and with Hordak, I guess."

Entrapta gave him a wave with her hair, then promptly started to make her way out of the room, no doubt to collect the tools she'd come here for. Only when she was safely out of earshot did Catra break the silence, looking to the rest of them with a mischievous grin. "So...how do you guys think that works anyway? With her and Hordak I mean?"

Adora looked to her with shock. "Catra?!"

Catra rolled her eyes again. "Oh, don't even pretend you're not curious too!"

Glimmer did her best to push that thought out of her mind. "Moving on..." She looked over to Bow. "We're going to need to spread word about this to the other kingdoms. Chances are they'll want whatever land they lost after it was assimilated into the Fright Zone all those years ago."

Catra let out a long sigh. "Bit too late for Scorpia. She's all that's left of hers." She held herself as she looked away. "Ditto for me."

It was a sombre mood in the room after that, and after twiddling his thumbs for a bit, Bow cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the three girls. "Well...I'm sure she's happy moving in with Perfuma over at Plumeria. She might not have her own kingdom anymore, but she's still got a home. And friends."

Looking to him, Catra eventually broke out of her earlier funk, laughing in that way she was so known for. "Leave it to Mr Nice Guy to lighten the mood."

Bow responded with a quick salute. "Just doing my job, Ma'am."

Glimmer shook her head, albeit with a smile, before turning her gaze to Adora. "It's been a while since I've had to do so, but it won't be long before I'll have to resume my duties as Queen."

Adora nodded to her. "And we'll be right here to help you with them."

A brief look of discomfort came to the monarch. "The last time I stood as ruler of Bright Moon...I made bad choices. Choices that I..."

But Adora cut her off, placing her hand upon her shoulder. "Hey...that's all in the past now, remember?"

Catra walked beside her, looking to Glimmer with the same friendliness her fellow former cadent was showing. "She's right, Sparkles. I know better than anyone how bad it is to obsess over past mistakes. Best not to think about it."

Bow joined in. "Plus, it kinda helps we don't have a shapeshifting spy and a scheme-ridden AI to have to deal with."

Glimmer laughed. "Yeah, that helps." After taking in another deep breath, she glanced over to her father's chair. "I hope Dad gets back from his reconstruction work at Mystacor. It'll be nice to have him here with me after so many years."

Bow, setting his weapon on the table, looked to her confidently. "I'm sure he'll be here as soon as possible. And hey, now that the sorcerers actually have access to all that new magic, he might be here even sooner."

Glimmer snapped her fingers. "Ah, right. I'll need to warn the guards to keep out a lookout for any signs of teleportation magic, just in case that's him."

She turned back to the door, running out, with Bow close behind her, leaving Catra and Adora in the chamber behind them. "Well she certainly perked up," the former remarked.

Adora nodded, looking to her childhood friend for a few moments before reaching out and taking her by the hand. "So...ready to see your new room?"

Catra looked down to her held hand, then back up to her lover, raising an eyebrow. "It won't be too soft, will it?"

Adora, matching her smirk, gave a shrug. "No...not after I'm done with it."


End file.
